Mission Improbable
by Merula
Summary: AU, OOC. Duo and Heero go on a mission. 1x2 implied. Written for Sunhawk's fic contest as a non-entry. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not ours. Written as a non-entry ficlet for Sunhawk's Fic for a Pic contest, because we said we'd write a fic for the pic before she announced the contest. The picture is by Kitana Bradford and is freaking beautiful. Check it- and the contest- out!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Tell me again why we're doing this your way?" Heero asked with a sigh as they edged along the ledge of the building.

"We have to go in this way. They have too many sensors on the other half of the building." Duo shot back over his shoulder.

"I still think my way was easier." Heero flipped himself around as they reached the corner of the building and flattened himself against the wall. He placed his hand near Duo's, ready to grab hold if his partner did something reckless.

It had happened twice already on this mission. Duo had managed to injure himself both times. Luckily Heero had come prepared, but he was not happy that his lover was taking so many risks.

"You promised to help me, so stop whining." Duo knelt down and grinned up at his partner. "Besides, we're on our way out. Now is not the time to start complaining. Everything's gone well so far right?" He leaned carefully around the edge of the building. "Three guards." He pulled out his gun.

Heero sighed again, his gun already out. "And how are we going to get past them and over the fence?"

Duo moved his hand up a little so his fingers brushed Heero's. "Relax. I have a plan."

"It would've been nice if you shared it with me before now."

"I just thought of it."

"If you end up bleeding again, I am going to be very put out."

"Relax. Last time I just misjudged the distance. This time I know what I'm doing."

"Uh huh."

"You know, it's a good thing you're fantastic in bed or I'd have to shoot you just on general principles."

"You could try." Duo got to his feet and put his gun away.

"Give me a lift to the ledge. We're going to go over the top of the building, distract the guards, cut through the fence, go down the other side and make a run for it."

Heero raised an eyebrow. It might work.

"Very well. Stay low." He bent and lifted Duo up high enough to catch the edge. He waited while his partner scanned the roof, and then Duo's weight was gone.

A moment later a hand reached down over the side. "C'mon."

Heero grasped it and with Duo's help reached the top of the building. They moved to the farthest edge. Luckily the building was near flush with the fence.

"Still have the rope? We can just go right over the fence. But we'll have to go down fast." Duo whispered. Heero nodded. He pulled the rope out of the back of his utility belt and found a good place to anchor the end.

"Ready," he whispered to Duo.

"Give me your gun."

"Why?"

"Cause I like mine."

"I like mine too." Heero retorted.

"As much as you like me?" Duo pouted.

"Maybe." Duo rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine." He pulled his gun out.

"What are you going to do?"

"Distract the guards. Be ready to go down fast." Duo pulled the clip out of his gun, and ran hunched over to the other side of the building.

Heero suddenly realized what Duo planned to do for the distraction. He grabbed the rope. They were going to have to be very fast.

There was a loud clatter on the opposite side of the compound and then Duo was running towards him.

Heero swung off, rappelling down the side of the building, Duo right behind him. The rope ended up being a bit short, but it was only a small drop to the ground. Heero landed, caught Duo, and then the two of them took off running to where they had left their jeep.

Duo flung open the driver's side door, threw himself into the seat and gunned the engine. Heero was already buckling himself in.

Seconds later, they were on the highway, heading home. Duo kept a close eye on the rearview mirror, but there was no sign of any pursuers.

Soon they were back in their own garage, door closing safely behind them. Duo whooped, leaned over and kissed Heero deeply.

"Was that fun or what?"

"I guess it was," Heero admitted, letting a tiny smile escape. "But next time Duo, when the rental is overdue, let's just return it to the mall in the daytime and pay the fee, okay?"


End file.
